NO PETS!
by frejahimitsu
Summary: No pets for the Hero!


Selamat datang lagi bagi yang sering membaca ficku- who cares

Hanya ingin memberi tau warningnya saja ok

WARNING: GEJE!

* * *

STORY: Hetalia Axis Powers

TITLE: NO PETS!

AUTHOR: Frejahimitsu

CHARA: Alfred F. Jones (America)

RATED: T

GENDER: Humor aja deh, kalo gendernya ada 'geje' gitu, itu lebih cocok LOL

CURRENT MUSIC: Waka Waka - Shakira

CURRENT MOOD: Happy as America XDD

Enjoy aja cuy~

* * *

NO PETS!

* * *

Alfred lagi mengemudikan mobilnya sekeliling kota. Sekarang hari minggu yang indah dan sejuk untuk just take a drive. Mobil audi R8 V10 convertible, berwarna silver metalik, dengan jendela terbuka dengan santainya jalan 30km/jam. Melihat orang sekelilingnya sedang sepedaan, seru tuh. Angin yang bertiup hari itu juga sangat sejuk, dingin juga. Tett.. berhenti di lampu merah. Sebel banget berhenti di lampu merah, untuk satu orang ini. Mana jalanan sepi lagi. Tapi sebagai negara yang besar, melakukan tindakan sekecil apapun dilarang, tindakan yang jahat loh. Yup! Lampunya sudah hijau kembali, jalan lah mobil itu. Mau pergi kemana pun, jujur sang negara besar ini menyetir entah kemana. Soalnya dia sangat kesepian, belakangan ini Tony susah diajak main. Semakin sombong aja. "Aku butuh teman yang lebih setia, siapa ya?" dengan tiba tiba muncul ide di otaknya yang kapasitasnya terbatas, dia langsung menambah kecepatan dan menuju rumah seseorang.

Sesampai di depan rumah tersebut

Ting Tong!

"Ya?"

"HALLLOOO!"

"AMERICA!" dengan enaknya America langsung aja masuk ke rumah temannya dan duduk di sofa sambil nyetel TV

"Apa kabar Iggy?" Inggris menutup pintunya dan duduk di sebelah America. Dan mematikan Tvnya. Inggris hari ini sebetulnya nganggur, karena semua pekerjaan sudah di selesaikan kemarin. Sekarang sebetulnya hari istirahat sih. Tapi, karena dia ga suka ama Amric makannya suka banyak alasan yang membuat Amric menjauh darinya, jaauuuhh banget!

"Apa apaan kau America! Tiba-tiba dateng ke rumahku gitu?"

"Ingin main aja nih! Lagian bete di rumah, aku mau nyari teman main" America tertawa khasnya, gila ni orang. Inggris memandangnya ketawa, mukanya yang bodoh memang membuat Inggris marah. Rasanya ingin meledak! Tapi, dengan tenangnya Inggris berfikir untuk meracuninya (apaan juga tiba-tiba mikir yang kayak gitu) dengan itu Inggris berdiri dan menuju ke dapur. Alasannya sih, mau buat teh. Emang mau buat teh! Tapi, tehnya, teh... ada deh.

"hehehe... dengan obat ini.. America baka itu pasti langsung mati.. hehe" Iggy bilang sambil menuang bubuk putih itu ke dalam cangkirnya America.

"Sekarang tinggal melarutkannya dengan air teh...hehehe"

"WAW IGGY! BURUNG KAMU BESAR SEKALI!" dengan itu Inggris langsung menjatuhkan pot teh yang berisi air panas. Otomatis pecahlah. Inggris melihat ke arah mukannya America yang tersenyum lebar melihat ke arahnya

"Apa katamu!"

"Burungmu besar!" America ketawa

"Emangnya udah pernah liat?" Inggris bertanya ke America

"Udah!"

"Ka..kapan..?" Inggris membalasnya lesu

"Barusan.. ITU!" America menunjuk ke 'arah' Inggris

"AHH! Dasar kau mesum! Beraninya kau!"

"Hah? Apaan maksudmu?" ekspresi mukanya langsung menjadi bingung

"I...itu loo.. kau nunjuk ke bagian...itu.."

"Emangnya kenapa Iggy? Bagus bukan kalo burungmu besar? Itu kan artinya sehat!" Inggris mendengar omongan American satu ini rasanya mau pingsan, tapi, dilihat dari ekspresi mukannya yang dodol itu tak di sangka dia mesum

"Jijik banget si kamu!"

"Aku boleh pegang ga?" America tersenyum. Inggris teriak dengan kencangnya 'gaa!' kayak gitu dan langsung mendorong America keluar dari rumahnya. Dengan posisi America di luar rumahnya pintu di belakang America terbanting dengan keras. America ampe khawatir, 'ni orang kenapa lagi?' pikirnya. Akhirnya , ia melakukan perjalanannya, entah kemana.

"Iggy kok tadi pelit banget sih? Masa aku ga boleh pegang? Kelihatannya halus padahal, ternyata Iggy pelit juga ya. Kira-kira burungnya jenis apa ya? Kakak tua mungkin? Au ah! Kapan kapan, kalo Iggy ga stress aku tanya ah" America berfikir seharian tentang burung milik Iggy yang barusa ia lihat di dapur, sebetulnya itu burung kakak muda (mana ada) warnanya kuning dan hijau, memang besar dan bulunya memang halus.

"Pantes Iggy ga pernah bosan, pastinya dia selalu bermain dengan burung itu. Aku juga mau punya peliharaan ah!" mendapat ide 'harus' beli peliharaan Alfred langsung memutarkan mobilnya 180o dan menuju Pet Shop di dekat rumahnya. Dia memarkir mobilnya dan masuk ke pet shop tersebut. Masuk masuk, Alfred kagum melihat begitu banyak binatang.

"Banyak sekali binatangnya!"

Dia jalan ke sana dan kesini, liat mulai dari anjing , kucing, hamster, tikus, kelinci ampe burung.

"Itu kayak burungya Iggy" America langsung nyamperin burung kakak tua yang besar berwarna hijau kuning. Yang sedang ada di dalam kandang, berdiri saja menatap ke arahnya. Alfred kagum melihat burung yang menatapnya terus menerus.

"Bisa di bantu pak?" seorang menggunakan kemeja hijau menghampirinya

"Iya! Ini berapa?" Alfred menunjuk ke burung tersebut

"110 US$"

"Baiklah! Aku ambil!"

Sesampai di rumahnya, America langsung meletakkan kandangnya di meja makannya dan membuka kandang tersebut. Iya mengeluarkan burungnya dari kandang. Kalo orang normal, ngeluarinnya tangannya megang kaki burungnya, tapi si Alfred ini malah, burungnya di cekek

"KAAAKKK!" *panik burungnya*

"Huaa! Jangan terbang kemana-mana dulu! HOII!" akhirnya burung tersebut terbang keluar jendela

"Ah sialan! Padahal belum ku kasih nama, Oh well" america pun menuju ke garasinya. Maksudnya untuk mencari binatang peliharaan yang baru. Jalanlah dia ke pet shop yang tadi.

...Cring cring...

"Selamat datang bisa di bant... oh! Anda lagi, ada apa pak?" pelayan tersebut

"Burungku terbang keluar jendela!" america jawab dengan seyuman yang tanpa khawatir

"Jadi, aku mau peliharaan yang lain, selain burung" pelayan itu pergi ke bagian belakang dan mengambil kandang yang lumayan besar

"Ini bagaimana" Alfred melihatnya dan langsung setuju

...

"Hallo! Selamat datang, ini sekarang rumahmu, namamu...hmm... siapa ya? Oh ya! Namamu Frankie" binatang yang kali ini America ambil adalah seekor anjing. Anjing ini kecil putih, dan yang jelas jelek. Soalnya kalo do lihat dari breednya ini anjing pug (silahkan bagi yang tidak mengetahui cari gambarnya sendiri) Alfred sudah memeliara anjing ini selama 2 hari. Dia senang sekali dengan Frankie. Tidak pernah gonggong dan jarang makan. Karena ga di kasih makan

Hari Ketiga

...Cring cring...

"Selamat datang! Bisa di b—HUUAA! Ada apa ini" pelayan yang sedang menyapu toko tersebut kaget

"Hahahaha! Frankie mati, aku kurang kasih makan... bisa di kubur di sini?" Alfred menyerahkan anjing itu ke pelayan, pelayan menerima

"Binatang apa lagi ya, yang tahan lama?" Alfred berfikir

"Kalo, hamster gimana?" Alfred dengan senyuman lebarnya menerima hewan kecil itu

...

"AWWW! Kamu lucu sekalii~!" Alfred sedang bermain dengan hamster kecilnya yang di beri nama Roundy. Karena, dia bulat dan lucu. Alfred mengelitiki perut hamster tersebut, hamsternya malah memeluk jarinya Alfred dengan tangannya yang mungil. Alfred makin terbawa oleh mata hamster tersebut

"LUCU BANGET SII ROUNDY!" Alfred mengangkat hamster tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke mukanya untuk di cium

"Kau pasti lapar, aku ambil makanan ya" Alfred meletakkan Roundy kembali ke lantai dan lari ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan. Ia mencari makanannya, tapi ga ketemu, mana ya? ternyata ada di meja makan, belom di masukkin ke lemari makanan. Alfred membuka bungkusan kecil itu dan membawanya kembali ke ruang TV

"Roundy! Ini makananmu!" Alfred nyari kemana-mana hamster kecilnya tersebut, tapi ga ketemu ketemu

"Mana kamu?" Alfred mencari sampai ke kolong meja, kolong kasur, kolong kursi, dan kolong lainnya. Tapi, tidak ketemu. Akhirnya dia mendengar suara Roundy.

'citt citt... citt..'

"Roundy! Where are you?" akhirnya America menemukan Roundy

"There you are! Kau ga apa apa? Kok kayak sekarat gitu, kenapa aku bisa menemukan mu di bawah se-pa-tu-ku? HUAA! Roundy! Jangan dead!" terlanjur, hamster yang lucu bulat itu terinjak oleh sang pahlawan dodol. America nangis untuk beberapa detik, lalu langsung sembuh dan menguburnya di tanah kusir (?)

"Ada ga sih, peliharaan yang ga mati? ... aku dapet ide!"

Hari berikutnya

"Kau mau apa America-san?" Jepang bertanya kembali ke America dengan tatapan yang bingung

"Pleaseee! Japan kau kan the best, pasti bisa buatnya, ya ya ya?" Jepang membuang nafas

"Ok aku coba"

"THANK YOU!" America memeluk Jepang

"Kalau begitu! Biar kamu kerja dulu ya! BYE BYE! GOOD LUCK! Break a leg!" lalu dengan itu America meninggalkan Jepang

"Kalo aku 'break a leg' nanti ga bisa kerja, America-san aneh"

Beberapa Minggu Kemudian

TING TONG!

America langsung menghampiri pintu depannya, yang telah berbunyi. Ternyata ada paket. Dia menandatangani paket tersebut dan membawanya masuk kerumah. Tanpa di tunggu apa apa, dia langsung merobek kardus tersebut, dan di buka dalamnya

"AWWW! Designnya cute!" America langsung menyalahkan benda tersebut

-Guk...Guk...Guk-

"AHAHAHA! Kau lucu! Terima Kasih Japan!"

Ternyata America meminta robot anjing dari jepang. Maksudnya biar ga mati-mati. Semoga dia dapat menjaganya

END~!

* * *

Yahoo! Semoga America dapat bermain puas dengan robot anjing itu ahahaha!

Review yao, Thank you!

Freja~

**OMAKE:**

America: Lo? Kok kamu ga 'guk guk' lagi si?

ROBODOG: ...

America: Hallo? YAAHHH MATI! HUAAA! T.T

ROBODOG-batre belum termaksud (tadi cuman guk guk kalau nyalah doank, kayak alarm gitu)

:P


End file.
